Deception can kill
by Platinum Angel
Summary: Hey there*chapter 8 now up* chi-chi and kakarott end up being roomies...in a way
1. Voices

  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters. They belong to someone else. This is for entertainment only.  
  
  
  
This story can be anything. I have made no real desicions as of yet. But i am thinking something along the idea of a B/V and K/C. I can't tell yet. You will only know Vegeta in the first few chapters. But I promise, It will get better. To continue I need those reviews. *I need something to keep me going*  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
The Voice In The Darkness  
  
"V..e..g..t..a..." He heard it. It was the voice that was calling him. Asking him. What he did not know. He opened his eyes and was immersed in a complete darkness. A void. That's where he was. All he saw was absolute nothingness, just inky blackness that threatened to take him away.  
  
"Vegeta..." He heard it again. It was that voice. It was a sweet whisper like that of a female. He looked around, but saw nothing.  
  
"Who's there?" He asked sternly.  
  
"Vegeta, I must warn you...before it's too late." There was worry in the female voice.  
  
"What? What must you warn me of?" Vegeta asked uncomfortably.  
  
"A doll Vegeta..." It sang, "A doll that is going to ruin your life...forever..."  
  
"Who?" Vegeta asked getting enraged.  
  
"I must go."  
  
Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat. He had been having this dream for a long time. Every night he came closer to knowing what she was informing him of. -a doll?- Vegeta thought to himself. Then he started laughing.  
  
Vegeta walked out of his bedroom chambers in his black silk robe, and headed for his bathing room. He walked through the door to see his many slaves skantily dressed ready to bathe him.   
  
"Get out." He said. His voice was sad, but deep in thought.  
  
"But, my prince..." responded one of the slaves.  
  
"Just get out." He was so deep in thought that he wasn't his usual self. He usually would have screamed at them and blown their head off one by one, but he didn't.  
  
He walked over to the heated pool, the heat evident by the steam rising out of the water and fogging up the room. He drifted over slowly and dropped his robe letting it fall to the floor into a pool of black. He looked at the water and dove in. The water was welcoming and relaxed his tense muscles. He used his powerful legs to swim with ease through the water. He broke the surface and looked around. Then he filled his lungs and went under again.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter two  
Intruder  
  
  
  
There Vegeta was, in all his glory before an odd colored Saiyan. "Get out of my way!" She replied.  
  
"My, my. What a tongue you have." He smirked. "Watch your mouth woman. It may be the death of you." Then he walked away. He would let the guard handle her. As this thought passed his mind a guard came rushing through the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, That was chapter one. It might have been short or maybe not. Depends on what you think. The chapters will get longer eventually. Before you continue to the next chapter, (which I release 2 at once) I would ask you to review. All of the reviews, if any, that have opinions or things that they want to see in the story will be used. One way or another, I will get what you want in the story, but if not, i will notify of such. Thankyou!  
  



	2. Intruder

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hey there, I don't own DBZ! I already felt bad about it okay? Yeesh! Now you make me announce it to the world? *sigh* They belong to other people. Not me...  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone. I am a little disappointed in the review amount. *sniff* I'm hurt. And I'm working so hard... Well, anyways, with this new FF.net thing I kept trying to upload but I couldn't. I promise 2 chapters every time I update from now on...I lied last time. Sorry, well please. I am trying to get at least five reviews...please. And I decided on a B/V romance. Thank you so much to the TWO people that did review. You ROCK! This chapters for you guys. Hopefully some questions get answered, or not...maybe it'll create more.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
Intruder  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He plunged deep down, using his strong legs to propell him through the dark waters. All he saw was the deep blue hue of the water. He looked upward to the surface and could have assured that he saw a bright flash of color and a face looking down at him.   
  
There was a shattering sound and a dull thud. Vegeta rose to the surface and looked around again. Nothing. He then looked to his right and saw an open window. On the left, a shattered vase from one of the planets he purged four months ago. He growled to himself. 'I won't hear the end of it for that vase.'  
  
He saw another flash of bright color near the back hall. 'What the hell?' He emerged from the water, slowly, silently. He used his Ki to rise higher, emerging from the water like a compact chiseled god. The water streamed down his body, flowing through every ripple on his perfectly shaped stomach and then down his solid legs. He was something to be envied, and he knew it.  
  
Only using what energy was neccesary he elevated five feet off of the water. He wanted to catch this one by surprise. He didn't even know who he was looking for. Or even if it was a who. Maybe it was a what. It didn't matter.  
  
Another thud. He looked in the direction of the noise and saw the intruder dash away. He saw a flash of a colored tail before it then it disappeared behind the corner. He went after the interfering outsider that has tresspassed on palace grounds. The form of a female in front of him caught him off guard. He stood there for a second stupified while she was slipping through the halls of his bathing chamber. 'A female? Walking around my bathing chambers? Stupid woman.'  
  
He phased in front of her and heard a gasp. Perchance she did it because of a prince standing nude in front of her, or maybe just that she was caught by surprise. She looked up, unafraid. "Why are you here?" Vegeta asked sternly.  
  
There Vegeta was, in all his glory before an odd colored Saiyan. "Get out of my way!" She replied.  
  
"My, my. What a tongue you have." He smirked. "Watch your mouth woman. It may be the death of you." Then he walked away. He would let the guard handle her. As this thought passed his mind his guard came rushing through the door.  
  
"My Prince!" The guard yelled as he rushed through the door, knocking it off it's hinges and sending it crashing to the floor. "Intruder!"   
  
"Heh, So you noticed...Thanks alot. I feel touched." She said before vanishing.  
  
"Show yourself!" The guard yelled. His tone was demanding, but it wasn't well concealed that he was scared beyond belief. 'I am not made to be doing this.' He said to himself.  
  
There was light laughing all around. "Why? So you can kill me for trying to kill the prince? How do you know I was going to do just that?"  
  
The guard growled to himself. Then he could see the prince walking to his room. "My prince, are you okay?" He bellowed out, trying to pretend that everything is okay. It wasn't though. And he knew it. There was still an intruder walking these halls.  
  
"Do I look okay? I can handle myself!" Vegeta retorted angrily. "Leave me be, and take care of the woman."  
  
The guard turned around in time to get a fist in the face. "See, I showed myself." More laughter. "Fool." She said before kneeing him in the gut and rupturing his intestines. "And I thought this was going to be fun. That was far too easy."  
  
Then she walked over to the window and shattered it with just a thought. "Good bye princy, see you again soon." With that she lept out the window to see her overseer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
Emerald Eyes  
  
  
  
"You met the prince I take it?" It was more a statement then a question.  
  
"Yes, sort of."  
  
"Well, did you or did you not?"  
  
"I did. It's just. I didn't mean to. I just thought I could find something usefull there. That's all."  
  
She touched her green locks of hair and smiled. "Okay then. But stay away from there. You hear?"  
  
"Yes, of course. What do we plan next?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, hope this time I get some reviews. I have the next two chapters ready for release. When you see them, that depends on you, now doesn't it. All suggestions welcome. I will use them ALL! Eventually. And check out some of my other stories. I am hoping they are uploaded by now. Thank you.  
  
  
  
-Celestial Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Emerald Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!  
  
AN: Okay, Chapter Three! YAY! I had a cold. Making me really sleepy, but I still released it right? K then! I need reviews! And to all of you who were not able to review, so sorry!!! I am so mad at myself!!! Chapter four should be up VERY shortly after this one. I mean more like hours then days. Well read and please review. And again, I am sorry.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter Three:  
  
2 Emerald Eyes  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked into the small room to the left and seized another robe. He put it on and walked into the grand corridor. The jet-black marble floors were smooth and cold to his feet. He wanted to speak to his father, but that will have to wait until later.  
  
He walked for what seemed like forever until he came to the surveillance room. It was large enough for three people and there was one wall. That one wall was curved around the outside of the room, and it was the main screen. There was only one watchman working.  
  
Many pictures flashed on the screen of each room. The throne room appeared and Vegeta walked over and touched the picture. It enlarged and Vegeta could see his father talking with Freeza. Vegeta watched closely at the discussion they were having. Trying to lip-read once there was no sound. I know that my father has been conversing with this Tyrant, but why is he in our palace? He watched closely and touched the screen once more. Zooming in on the two.  
  
  
  
"Now King Vegeta, this arrangement can only further help your planet. Think about it. You could have anything you want with me at your side. We would be partners." Freeza whispered in a raspy voice. His voice was cold and unconvincing.  
  
"No means no. I want no part in this. This is not what we had agreed upon."  
  
"I know Vegeta, but think of all that we could accomplish. The fear we would put into their hearts. And all that power can be yours for one thing. Just hand over your son to me. He will be treated well. I promise you that."  
  
The king growled to himself. "I already told you no!" He bellowed. This wasn't working at all. He was not going to hand his son over to a tyrant.  
  
"Honestly, think about it. You may as well just give him to me then rather suffer the consequences that follow if you refuse. I will just take him by force if that is what is necessary." Freeza smirked to himself. He wanted to just kill the king and be done with it. But he couldn't just do that. Where would the fun be?  
  
"I will fight for my son. He is not yours and he never will be. Consider out alliance canceled."  
  
"Well, you can't do that."  
  
"And why not? I am the KING! I will do as I damn wish!"  
  
Freeza raised his hand and pointed it at King Vegeta. It started to glow an eerie purple color. "Remember Vegeta, It is I who is in control. I could kill you all I an instant. Remember that." Freeza smirked and then turned on his heal. Perhaps he will just play along, he's a patient man. I will get what I want soon enough King Vegeta. You'll see. "Fine. I didn't want your son anyway. And if you wish to break the alliance then you may. It is your choice." The doors open in front of him and he walked out. Followed by Dodoria and Zarbon.  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood there stock-still looking at the screen wide-eyed. This can't be right. Perhaps Freeza is the one that sent that female after me. Then he is sadly mistaken. A woman can not stop me. No one can.  
  
"Vegeta? Vegeta are you okay?" It was one of his guards.  
  
"I'm fine!" Then he turned and left for his chamber.  
  
What got into him? The guard thought to himself.  
  
  
  
The intruder flew easily through the air and headed for the abandoned palace on the other side of the planet. She could see the silhouette of it rising on the horizon. She smirked to herself. Wait until eve hears this.  
  
She landed softly near one of the open windows in the front.  
  
"Glad to know that you've returned. I was starting to think that you were going to be hunting forever. Although that isn't what you were doing, was it Sanguine?"  
  
"No. Blaze, but you must understand!" Sanguine tried to explain. She was cut off.  
  
"You met the prince I take it?" It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
"Yes, sort of."  
  
"Well, did you or did you not?"  
  
"I did. It's just. I didn't mean to. I just thought I could find something useful there. That's all."  
  
She touched her green locks of hair and smiled. "Okay then. But stay away from there. You hear?"  
  
"Yes, of course. What do we plan next?"  
  
"Perhaps we should go speak to Bulma. She may have a game plan."  
  
"Lady Bulma?"  
  
"She is my overseer. She is sort of like the one in charge of it all. We all do what she tells us."  
  
"Oh." Sanguine looked on. A smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. But she held a frown.  
  
They walked down the dirty halls and into an immense room. The room was decorated in all hues of blue and dabs of purples. So this is where she stays? Sanguine wondered to herself. This was the cleanest room of the palace. The floor was of a midnight blue and was outlined in gold. Straight- ahead was a woman in blue light with long indigo hair and deep sapphire eyes, and skin of a peach color. Sanguine looked on in awe. So this is she? I expected someone that was brawny and massive. But her Ki level far surpasses mine. She looks so fragile.  
  
"Don't let looks fool you sanguine." She heard Blaze say. "She is the strongest out of us all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Lady Bulma  
  
  
  
"Good. Now eighteen." Bulma looked to her right where a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes stood. Her eyes were of a light blue, not the deep blues that Bulma had possessed.  
  
"Yes?" Eighteen replied in her monotone voice.  
  
"I want you to keep a close eye on the prince and the negotiations between the king and Freeza. It this understood? And try to lighten up a little."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that was chapter three. The next chapter should be up real soon! Well, happy reading! ^ _ ^ And please REVIEW! Thanks! 


	4. Lady Bulma

Disclaimer: Don't Own DBZ!  
  
AN: This is chapter four. Hope you like it. ^ _ ^ Just please review!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Lady Bulma  
  
  
  
Vegeta stomped angrily to his room. He slammed open the door and ripped of the robe. He grunted to himself. Stupid Bastards! Why? He walked to the large dresser and pulled out his training suit, It was royal blue and silver.  
  
After dressing himself he left the room and headed for the gravity room.  
  
  
  
"Lady Bulma?"  
  
"Yes, I know she looks weak, but you will be surprised. And he genius is unmatched." Blaze said.  
  
Bulma stood up and all of the other females surrounding her bowed their loyalty. Bulma walked off of the blue chair and headed toward Sanguine.  
  
Sanguine rose and blood red eyes met sapphire blue. "So you are a warrior I take it."  
  
"Yes, me Lady." Sanguine bowed again.  
  
"So tell me, you met the prince."  
  
"Yes, me Lady." She rose once more. Eyes meeting. I broke into his bathing chambers. I am a good thief as well, I thought that I should test my skills there. I suppose that I went there at the wrong time. I thought it was empty."  
  
"I see. Do you know the palace well?"  
  
"No. But I could learn."  
  
"Good. Then you shall do just that. I have heard that Freeza and King Vegeta are now allies. Although I will not trust Freeza, he is a tyrant. He has betrayed so many already."  
  
"I understand." Blaze responded.  
  
"Good. Now eighteen." Bulma looked to her right where a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes stood. Her eyes were of a light blue, not the deep blues that Bulma had possessed.  
  
"Yes?" Eighteen replied in her monotone voice.  
  
"I want you to keep a close eye on the prince and the negotiations between the king and Freeza. It this understood? And try to lighten up a little."  
  
"Of course!" She said in a happy voice. Then she rolled her eyes and walked away. She stopped and turned around. "How am I going to spy on the palace?"  
  
"I have created a little something that you can use. It is by the door on your way out. And try not to break it okay?"  
  
Eighteen growled to herself, turned, then left.  
  
"Now, As for you." She looked at Sanguine and then at Blaze. "I think that there is allot you do not know about us. Blaze, Sanguine, follow me please."  
  
They followed Bulma into a room on the left of the old throne room. It was half the size of the previous room, but just as clean and elaborately decorated. "This is the room where we plan our lives. Or at least that's how I explain it." She motioned for them to sit down. "Okay, lets get started shall we?" Bulma pushed a blue button on the desk that they were seated around and a 3D chart popped up. It showed everything about the palace, the planet, and the surrounding planets in that galaxy. It showed about ten spheres floating around. Bulma looked closely at them. "Do you know which of these are Vegeta-sei Sanguine?" She asked.  
  
"That one." She said pointing to the sphere with the purples and tans whirling to life of the surface.  
  
"Touch it." She said. Sanguine followed orders and touched the sphere. But she jumped back as it enlarged itself and took up the whole surface of the table. It was spinning and as it turned she could make out the different areas, The Crystal Mountains, Palace Gardens, The Springs, and even the old deserted palace where they were.  
  
"So this is Vegeta-sei? How did you make this?"  
  
"I told you, her genius is unmatched." Blaze said.  
  
"Yes, I see that. Bulma? I want to learn."  
  
"Good. And you will in time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
Lacuna  
  
"Vegeta.You will learn soon enough. Just do not be mislead by those why lie. A doll is your real enemy, not the one you hide yourself from."  
  
That voice called to him again that night. Everything was coming together. A mysterious female will help me in my troubles? Who is this female?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That was chapter four! YAY! And if anyone needs to know, the title to the next chapter, Lacuna, It stands for void, if you remember chapter one. Okay, so REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! ^ _ ^ Thanks!  
  
-Celestial Goddess 


	5. Lacuna

Disclaimer: Jeez.how many times do we have to write these? My god! Look, from now on, you want to read the **** 'n disclaimer, look at previous chapters. This is getting unreal.grr.  
  
  
  
AN: Yeah, I just decided to release another chapter to show how truly sorry I am. I seriously am. Now all I ask of you is to forgive me and review! PLEASE!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
1.1 Lacuna  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked out of the Gravity room tired and exhausted. He had let himself go too far. He let his anger get control.  
  
He dragged himself into his chambers and laid down for a much-needed rest. He was too tired to get up and shower. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.  
  
He drifted again. Back to the void, where he has been going every night. The blackness swallowed him. He was getting used to this now, but he wanted some answers.  
  
"Hello?" Vegeta asked into the darkness of the void. "Where are you?"  
  
"Vegeta." There was that voice. He decided to cut to the chase.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked. His voice was louder then he had expected it, it recoiled off of the walls and into the darkness and beyond.  
  
"Why does that matter Vegeta."  
  
"Because I want some answers. I have been coming here against my will and returning with nothing."  
  
"Vegeta.You will learn soon enough. Just do not be mislead by those why lie. A doll is your real enemy, not the one you hide yourself from."  
  
"Stop with these riddles! Who am I hiding from? I hide from no one!" He was shouting into darkness. He wasn't even sure if she was listening any more. "Please, tell me who you are."  
  
"You will learn Vegeta. Be true to yourself. There are many people that will try and change you for the worst, but if you are true to yourself.they shall not succeed."  
  
"Succeed? Who? I need some answers!"  
  
"I am sorry Vegeta. But I can not tell it all to you now, but know this; in your greatest time of need a mysterious female will help you in your troubles."  
  
The room started coming into focus and he looked around.  
  
"Vegeta.You will learn soon enough. Just do not be mislead by those why lie. A doll is your real enemy, not the one you hide yourself from."  
  
That voice called to him again that night. Everything was coming together. A mysterious female will help me in my troubles? Who is this female?  
  
  
  
Bulma looked at Sanguine who was staring in awe at the map in front of her. "So you are going to teach me?"  
  
"Yes, in a way. As you may have noticed we are all females. I search for others that need a second chance. We take them here and teach them what I am teaching you. There is another out there now. He name is Chi-Chi. She is something special. We look for different qualities in each of you.  
  
My father was a well-known genius that had worked for the King of Vegeta- sei. He had made many great inventions, one of them being the Gravity room. I helped him create that. I had lived there at one point and time. My father died when the alliance was brought to operation. He was assassinated, I suppose by one of Freeza's men.  
  
My point is that the only reason Freeza has made an alliance is because the Saiyans are too great a species to defeat on his own. When my father had been working with them he had created many Ki-dampening weapons. Weapons that could destroy any creature no matter the power level. But they had mysteriously been destroyed along with my father."  
  
"So are you trying to say that Freeza wants to kill off the Saiyans, permanently?" Sanguine asked.  
  
"Well, yes. Freeza has no honor and he will kill us off as soon as he has the power to do so even though there is a alliance. All he cares about is power. I found my fathers blueprints to the weaponry. Then I ran away. I have been gathering others will abilities that can become useful if a war erupts against Freeza. I found you because of your fighting skill."  
  
"So what are we going to do? And what about this Chi-Chi?"  
  
"Oh, sorry, got carried off the subject. Yes. Chi-Chi is the one Saiyan known by me to possess telepathy."  
  
"Telepathy?"  
  
"Yes, mind reading. I wish for the two of you to bring her to me unharmed. Now go."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
2 Hide and Seek  
  
  
  
Sanguine walked over to the left and saw Chi-Chi dash to the left. "Come out, Come out, Where ever you are." She teased. "Blaze! She's over here."  
  
Sanguine dashed off after her. She could smell her. Not long now. She thought to herself. I can smell her.  
  
You can't find me.  
  
Over here.  
  
No here.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, Chapter five is finally done. So yea. I need those reviews. The more the better. ^ _ ^ And SORRY!!! 


	6. a little note

Okay, yea, I know.all I ask is that I get some reviews. Please. I threw in four chapters at one time. Please.just some reviews.and I am writing a new story.Battle of Wills.if I get some reviews for this story, then I shall release the next! PLEASE!!! 


	7. A cat in our Midst

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dbz characters in this story, but all the others are of my own.  
  
AN: I have not updated lately, and I do apologize for that. I am sorry. I have been having difficulties with my computer, the lousy piece of crap that it is. Here is the actual sixth chapter. And I am truly sorry. Really I am. Please, enjoy the chapter. And review! P.S. I changed the chapter title!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
A Cat in our Midst   
  
Sanguine walked into the town, light on her feet and on the prowl. She had something to find, and she was all for playing with her prey.   
  
She turned a corner quickly, and being well known in this town for being merciless the children and people dodged and jumped out of the way.  
  
A dark hair girl watched from a safe distance. She was seated quietly on a thatch roof of a small home. She smiled wickedly to herself. She knew who Sanguine was, and she knew that Lady Bulma had wanted her. She has no problems with this. But it won't be as easy to catch her as they might have first thought. She knew a few tricks that Lady Bulma had not known about.  
  
A green hued light enveloped the dark hair girl. Then her form shifted, slowly. First change was her eyes, from large round innocent chocolate brown, to green devious ones with cat-like slits. Then her skin, growing soft short brown fur, she had also sprouted a tail. Her face formed ears, pointing to the sky above.  
  
The feline then leaped off of the roof and onto a cart heading to the king's palace. Although she knew that was not where she was heading. She laid for a rest and curled safely into a ball, purring happily until the cart hit a bump. Sending the unprepared feline into the arms of Blaze, one of her hunters.  
  
Blaze looked down at the cat in her arms, noticing the brown fur, and green eyes. But she had a weird feeling that was she saw may have been a cat, but yet, not a cat inside. "Sanguine! Come check out this little visitor that decided to drop by!"  
  
Sanguine walked over to her partner and looked at the cat. "A cat?" She sniffed the air. "It doesn't smell like a cat." She frowned to herself. "Great, when Lady Bulma asks what we've found, we'll just tell her an odd smelling feline. Do you think that'll be okay with her?"  
  
The cat opened its eyes at the sound of Sanguine's voice. She hadn't known that Blaze was one of her hunters as well. She struggled out of Blaze's grip and fell to the floor. She looked up and hissed before running off.  
  
"What the fuck? What was up with that?" Blaze asked, looking at the newly appeared wound on her arm. Caused by the cat that had left just moments ago.  
  
"I knew that something was not right about that cat. Probably had rabies."  
  
"I AM GOING TO GET RABIES! SHIT!"  
  
"No, you won't get rabies. Let's go. We still have a lot of looking to do. We shouldn't go back without her unless you want to get the shit beaten out of you. She wouldn't be happy." With that, the two walked off.  
  
The cat was perched silently on a ledge, paying close detail to their movements and where they were going. Now away of both or her predators. The green glow immersed her once more and she were back to her original form.  
  
"Chi-Chi? Is that you?" A male voice asked. It was one of her old friends from many years ago.  
  
"Kakarott?"  
  
"Hey Chi…heh, long time no see." He smiled innocently.  
  
"Yea, so…umm…this is unexpected." Chi-Chi blushed a little.  
  
"Yea, I thought I saw you shape shift or something…but then I thought that I was crazy. You couldn't shape shift! At last not the last time that I had seen you, but that was also five years ago. We were little kids then."  
  
She was still sitting on the roof looking down at her friend, when she realized that her hunters had turned the corner and were now in perfect sight of her. She jumped down and looked into his eyes.   
  
"I need your help. Please."  
  
"You don't even need to ask me Chi."  
  
"Good, now let's go. Come on. We need someplace safe, to hide, where no one will find us."  
  
"I know a place, this way." Kakarott ran ahead of her and led the way. They turned a corner quickly and ran through the large crowds of people.   
  
Chi-Chi was aware that she had been spotted, and she decided to confuse them a bit to give them time to escape.  
  
Sanguine walked over to the left and saw Chi-Chi dash to the left.   
  
"Come out, Come out, Where ever you are..." She teased. "Blaze! She's over there."  
  
Sanguine dashed off after her. She could smell her. Not long now. She thought to herself. I can smell her.  
  
'You can't find me...'  
  
'Over here...'  
  
'No here'  
  
Chi-Chi laughed to herself. She then peaked around a corner to look at the two women who were chasing her. They were turning in circles, trying to find out where the voice was coming from. Kakarott grabbed her arm and dragged her away.  
  
"Why were we running?"  
  
"Some one is trying to capture me. It's a long story."  
  
"Come on, let's get to the maze, then we can talk."  
  
"Maze? What maze?"  
  
"It's on the borders of the palace grounds. That is where I like to go sometimes, to relax a little. I know I shouldn't be there, but…it's just a way to get away from it all."  
  
Kakarott picked her up and flew into the air toward the maze gardens. When they landed he set her gently on the ground near a rock she could use as a chair. "Sit. I want you to tell me everything."  
  
For the next few hours, she talked, about her parents, about her powers that she had acquired, and about how she was being hunted. He sat there listening to it all, getting it off of her chest, and comforting her as best he could. This is when she wished they were more then just friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapter will be out soon! Be on the lookout! 


	8. Invitation to a new home

Deception Can Kill Chapter Seven Invitation for a new home  
  
Disclaimer: You could probably guess what I am going to type here.yep, you guess it.I do not own any of the DBZ characters in this story.  
  
Sorry that I have not updated in a while, a long while, but here I am.updating. Well, please review, I am making this short for the long note at the bottom.^ _ ^  
  
  
  
Kakarott walked to help his old friend Chi-Chi stand up. "Do you think that it is safe for you to go back now? Or should we stay here longer? You can stay with me in my quarters of the palace if you like. I promise that it is comfortable there, and the foods good in the kitchen!"  
  
She thought about her options, and she was excited at the chance to sleep in the same room as him and in the palace no less! Besides she had no home to go home to. "I don't know.I am kind of hungry."  
  
"Great!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the palace doors, used only for the guards and high of rank there. And Kakarott was one of the prince's personal guards, although for some odd reason the prince never wanted any of them around. "You'll love it here Chi, I promise.and I will always be here for you and keep you company." She smiled at the thought, and for a moment, she thought that she had seen a smile grace his lips as well. The palace itself was immense, the walls were so high, and the halls looked as if they would never end. The tiles on the floors were each so perfect, they were colored a deep red, and gold was marbleized and intertwined with the red. It was a beautiful sight, something that she had never seen before.  
  
A man walked up to Kakarott; he was short and had odd markings on his forehead. They seemed to talk for a moment but Chi-Chi was unable to hear them, and she refused to use any of her powers around Kakarott or any of his friends. The short man walked away and Kakarott led her further down the halls, until they came upon a tall door made of a dark Cherry wood, embedded with gold. He grabbed the golden handles and pulled open the door. A long hall was before them where doors lined the walls. "This is where the princes men stay. And I will tell you now that it is comfortable here, but that is me.there may be things that you see and hear that you may not like. I hope that won't make you reconsider."  
  
"No, it'll be fine. Honest." She knew what he was talking about. Each night it was said that wenches and other harem women walk the halls and knock on the doors trying to make good business here. She hoped that Kakarott wasn't going to expect for her to stay here if he was to be in the company of one of those filthy women.  
  
"Don't worry, Chi.You're here with me." What was that supposed to mean? They walked to the end of the hall to a door on the right. "This is my room." He opened the smaller door and inside seemed to be an entire house. There was a main room with a red velvet sofa, a bookshelf, not with many books though she noticed. There was also what seemed to be a computer, and a table in front of a TV. Three doors and a staircase connected the main room to the rest of the place. One door straight ahead of her appeared to be a swinging door; she took that to be the kitchen. Another door to her left and to her right, the one on her right was a short distance from the staircase, which was situated not far from the far right of the wall.  
  
"You are free to explore.there is nothing that I am going to hide from you. The bedroom is up the stairs if you are tired. The door on the right is the dinning room; it is also connected to the kitchen. The other door on the left is the door to the bathroom."  
  
"Anything that I can make for myself in the kitchen?"  
  
"I don't think so. I can't really cook all that well so I don't keep anything to make. Sorry about that Chi."  
  
"Not a problem. I think that I am going to look around a bit." She started to walk towards the stairs that led to the bedroom. It was a simple wooden spiral staircase, of a dark cherry wood, as everything else seemed in this place. At the top of the steps she felt as if she lost her breath. A king sized canopy bed lay in the center of the far wall, Velvet hung from the four poles and the pole that connected them, the velvet was of an odd red.it shone an orange light that reflected from the material. Two dark wood nightstands on each side of the bed, each stand having one draw. A red lamp on the right stand and a chandelier hung high in the ceiling. There was a plush ebony carpet entangling itself with her toes. This place was amazing. And to think that this was where she would spend her time with the one man that she loved, and where she would be able to see if he has the same feelings for her.  
  
She exited the room curious of the three left unexplored. 'The dinning room is next.' She thought. She ran down the stairs excited to see the next room. Opening the door she expected nothing less.a dark wood table and chairs, a red velvet runner, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Paintings adorned the walls and vases on the shelves. She then walked to the kitchen. This was completely different from the other rooms. Black marble counters, a refrigerator/freezer, stove/oven and a lot of other appliances that made her wonder why did Kakarott have these things if he didn't know how to cook?  
  
She left that room and headed for the bathing room. A dark tile floor, and a large deep bath. A sink and small counter in the corner of the room. She suddenly felt her face flush at a thought that had entered her mind.of them bathing together. She knew that he would always be far to innocent to understand her thoughts, but perhaps someday..  
  
  
  
"Sanguine? Had you found her?" Bulma walked down from her throne as she asked the question.  
  
"Sorry, me Lady Bulma. I hadn't. I mean I spotted her for a moment, then she disappeared."  
  
"Disappeared or you just didn't look hard enough? Please, go again, and don't come back until you bring her with you." With that Bulma was gone.  
  
  
  
Chi-Chi walked back into the main room to look for Kakarott. 'Where could he be?' She decided that perhaps he had wondered off to bed. She went to the stairs and to the bedroom door, opening it slightly. There he was, lying in the bed; he wasn't asleep, just gazing at the ceiling. She coughed lightly to get his attention. He glanced over at her, and smiled. "Hey there Chi." His voice was deep and husky.  
  
"Kakarott.umm.where should I sleep?" Her cheeks blushed slightly, and she hoped that he hadn't noticed.  
  
"Why, here with me, unless you wish to sleep alone, then I will move to the couch if you wish."  
  
"No, I wouldn't make you do that. But what am I to sleep in?" He hadn't thought of that.  
  
"The clothes that you are wearing for now or nude if you wish. Your choice, but remind me tomorrow to bring you to get a nighty." He smiled again. There was something different in him. She looked at her clothing and remembered that there was a sheer gown underneath it all, she could just wear that.  
  
"You can't look." He turned a placed his face in the pillow as not to peak. Then he had felt the bed shift under her weight.  
  
  
  
Okay, that was the actual chapter 7. Next chapter should be out soon, I would put out two at a time like I had said but I just don't have the time at the moment. Please keep reviewing and thank you for reading.  
  
I would like to thank  
  
*Blue eyed angel (I am glad that you are enjoying this story) ^ _ ^ what makes me want to keep writing- *Japzgoddesses *Marau_chan (sorry if it is confusing.but it should clear up in later chapters and if you have any questions email me at Huggables21@aol.com) *Aivame (I hope that I had an original idea, I tried.I am making it longer, and I am hoping that the chapters are long enough now, I am trying. ^ _ ^ I am happy that you enjoy it!) *Sara (hope you like this new chapter!) *Sunny (I'll keep writing don't worry.just might take a while before it is finished.) *Kei (disclaimers are a pain, and thanks for the two reviews!) *Mist (hoping that the chapters are long enough, if not let me know, I can make them longer without a problem.) *Catgirl26 (it will be of both couples.b/v and k/cc.I am going to go between the two. Hope you like this chapter!) *Evil Overlord (Thanks for trying to make a suggestion, and thanks for the compliment. I hope that everything is figured out before the end of the story!) 


End file.
